


Golden days

by leooX



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I dont like to call it that because its like sweet, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Trans Character, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leooX/pseuds/leooX
Summary: Tyler is the boy who didn't like touching himself, and Josh just didn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my writing app for so long so here it is

Only on rare occasions was Josh given permission to stay with Tyler in his home past 9pm. Those occasions included if Tyler was sad or unwell, or like now, where Tylers parents were out for the night to visit his moms parents, and Tyler had denied the opportunity to go.

His dad and mom lectured Tyler, letting him know that if they so much as _thought_ Josh had been around, Josh would not be around for a month.

That didn't stop Josh from riding over on his bike at 8pm, when Tyler said he'd cleaned his room to his standard.  
His back pack was a heavy weight, filled with DVDs, food and drinks. He liked to indulge Tyler, even if Tyler complained and batted playfully at him when he bought him something. Tyler appreciated it.

He hopped off his bike, letting it fall into the small alley between Tylers home and the next with a clatter, and walked to the front door, knocking three times loudly.

He saw Tyler through the blurred window panes a moment later, and the door was unlocked. Tyler stepped back and grinned, " _Jooshhh_ ," he drawed out Josh's name, giggling when Josh poked him in the armpit and then pressed a quick kiss to Tylers plump lips.

"Your hair is wet," Josh noted, sliding his bag off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor carelessly.   
Tyler rolled his eyes, "I showered- What food did you bring?" He asked, eventhough he'd already unzipped the bag and started sifting through it.  
"Crisps and stuff. There's a cake in there, too. My mom said _use protection_."

Tyler stopped and looked up at him with wide eyes, " _What_?" He spluttered. Josh grinned and Tyler punched his leg, "Shut up. Your mum didn't say shit, you just want in my pants.'

Tyler made his way into the kitchen with two cans of redbull he'd snatched from Josh, and Josh followed right after him.  
"Maybe. Don't think they'd fit me, though."  
Tyler snickered at that, and Josh asked, "Hows your butt?"  
Tyler pouted, "still sore. And look at my _face_!"  
As if Josh hadn't already seen it, Tyler jutted his chin out, pointing to the acne he'd acquired there.  
Josh still stared in awe, "It's crazy, right? All these changes after a month."  
The other smiled happily, "I know. Maybe they'll up my dosage though. I'd rather be on a higher level of testosterone. I don't know why she put me on such a low dosage…"  
Josh patted his boyfriends shoulder, "It's obviously best, I mean, you already look… well, more. Like. _A man_ , I guess. Sorry, Ty."

Tyler sighed and shrugged, "I know. I get you. Did you bring that film I asked about?"

Josh hummed his confirmation, and Tyler washed the drinks under the cold tap as he always did.

"What should we watch first?"

Without a beat, Tyler replied, "Lord of the rings. You haven't even _seen_ it."

Josh huffed, "Fine. But I probably won't even watch it."

"Yep, you will." Tyler commanded, then clutching Josh's woolen jumper at the shoulder and leading him up the stair case, not before locking the door again and allowing Josh a second to grab the food and movies.

Tyler ran up the stairs in front of Josh, heading straight to his room and turning his small television on, holding his hand out for Josh to give him the disc.

"How long is this film?" Josh asked, toeing off his shoes (discreetly because he was supposed to do it at the door) and then clambering onto Tylers single bed, squashing himself to the edge of it.

"Uhh, three hours."

Josh groaned and then relaxed into the sheets, "better be worth my time."

"Why do you think it's gonna be bad? _Seriously_ , dude."

Josh and Tyler settled themselves on the bed, and Josh soon found himself spooning Tyler from behind, his face in Tylers shoulder, watching the film when he could be bothered but mostly just enjoying being able to be with his boyfriend.

Since Tyler started hormone therapy, he looked different and _smelt_ different but most of all, he was happier. Josh knew transgender people usually had low self esteem, and that was the least he could say about Tyler when he met him.

Tyler was 15 and Josh was 16, and Tyler had a shaved head and purple bags under his eyes. He didn't sleep and he'd sometimes force his chest to be less visible with bandages and torn up bed sheets. He didn't pass as a male and he was miserable.   
But he started therapy and now, two years later, he'd just started to take testosterone shots, he had confidence and a boyfriend and family who understood. And Josh _loved_ him.

The thought made him happy, and he nuzzled his face against Tylers warm skin, grinning into his shoulder and then biting him lightly there.

Tyler gasped and slapped a hand on Josh's thigh, " _Josh_!" He squeaked.  
"What?" He murmured, feigning innocence.  
Tyler sighed and slung his leg back over Josh's, using it to flip himself to sitting over Josh. Josh stared at him, slightly wide eyed, and swallowed heavily.   
Tyler smirked and stooped down, puckering his lips and waiting for Josh to sit further up, leaning on his forearms to meet Tyler part way and initiate a kiss.  
Kissing was really the most the two had ever done, par from the time they'd been in a heated make out session, Tyler started gyrating his hips shyly and then his mom walked in. It wasn't _great_.

But it was always special when they had the time to lay together or kiss, or even hug.

Tyler moved his lips leisurely against Josh's previously dry ones, licking into his mouth and sucking on his lower lip. When he pulled away, a trail of spit followed and Tyler wiped a hand over his mouth.

"Nice," Tyler commented. Josh squeezed his hips and rubbed his thumb there.   
"Lately, I've been feelin' really…" he cleared his throat and pressed his fingers into Josh's ribs, then pushing his shirt up. "Really, um…" the confidence he'd built up slowly ebbed away and he made to sit up, and move away.

"Ty- hey, it's okay." Josh could sense his discomfort, but he wanted to see how far they could take it. He wanted whatever Tyler did. "You don't... have to stop. If you don't want to."

Tyler frowned, "but- we've never even... we haven't _done_ anything. I can't even… I can't even get myself off, s-sometimes."  
That was true. Josh had gotten calls of distress at silly times in the morning from horny Tyler, who tried to masturbate and hadnt been able to because he hated his body so much. He couldn't do it without Josh, but he'd never done it with him, either.

"I know, I've never done anything with anyone, but. Um. I mean, we don't have to go all the way, right? We don't even _have_ to do _anything_."

Tyler whined, crushing his eyes shut, and Josh comforted him, wrapping an arm around the top of his back to pull him down into his chest. "Its okay, Ty, don't worry yourself. We can wait- or, or we can never do anything, I don't care, I don't need-"

"But you do; and so do I. I-I can't give you what you want…" Tyler mumbled, muffled by Josh's shirt.   
"Lies. I don't need anything, and... I only want you. Always."  
Tyler sniffed and then pushed himself up, raising an eyebrow, "do you ever... _y'know_."  
Josh felt his face heat up, along with the rest of his body, "Uh... a-a couple of times I did, but hardly ever."  
Tyler let out a short giggle at Josh's embarrassment, because even Tyler appeared to be more… experienced than Josh. If humping a pillow and other varying things counted as experience. Though, he did come, so he supposed it did.  
He frowned suddenly, and sighed, "Maybe this is too quick, like, if we do… something. Because we've not done anything before."  
"Maybe we can just try, though?" Josh sounded hopeful, and that gave Tyler a small confidence boost.  
If Josh wanted him, then... "okay. Yeah. Um, obviously like, I've never done this with anyone-"  
"And I've hardly done anything at all, alone."  
"You're so innocent." Tyler guffawed, a hand coming up to his chest as he laughed, "It's cute."

The couple stared adoringly at each other for a few moments, Josh's doe eyes blinking up at Tyler's deep brown ones, until Tyler shifted off of Josh, to lay himself beside him again, this time on his side. Josh licked his lips and then attaching his mouth with Tylers again, tongues interlocking and moving with wet noises.

Tyler laid himself down next to Josh, his hand touching his jaw.

Josh propped himself up on his elbow and slowly slipped his hand down the front of Tylers pants, Tyler gasping into his mouth.

  
So Josh moved his hand further down with little struggle due to the elastic around Tylers waist, and found slickness and heat that made him blush and Tyler felt weak. Had he been standing, he would've fallen.

Josh slowly began to run his fingers through the wetness, watching Tyler twitch and gasp with utmost concentration. He'd heard about the clitoris is sex ed. He knew what to do there.

But Tylers anatomy was a little different since he started testosterone, and now his clit was a little larger and when he pressed his fingers down directly onto it, Tyler hissed, "not so hard. Not direct touches."  
" _Around_ it, okay."  
He began to lightly circle his fingers around the sensetive nub, sliding his fingers down a few times to get lubrication, make it less dry for Tyler and to ease his motions. Tyler chewed on his lips, looking down to where Josh's hand was and letting out a soft moan.

When Josh picked up his speed, Tylers legs began to shake, kicking out and then closing in around Josh's arm, essentially trapping him, preventing him from stopping the pleasure.

"Is it okay if I..?" He asked quietly, taking a risk and dipping into Tylers folds, rubbing over his hole. Tyler squirmed and nodded, unsure, but it wasn't much of a stretch when Josh carefully pushed his finger in, feeling himself become harder in his pants by how wet and _hot_ this was.  
Tyler moaned and then bit down on his lip, brows furrowing as Josh hooked his finger up towards himself.

"I have no idea what I'm doing- i-is this good?" He asked, even if he could feel Tyler gushing around him as he pressed up, jabbing his fingers into an area that made Tyler whimper.  
"Yeah- _ah,_ t-thats…"  
Josh covered Tylers mouth with his, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth and licking into his mouth, swallowing Tylers soft moans and heavy breathing.   
He pulled away, "can I... can i try something?"  
Tyler frowned, clenching around the finger inside of him, "What?"  
"I wanna… wanna _eat you out_."  
Tyler swallowed loudly, "o-okay, um… yeah."

Tyler silently thanked his mom for stocking up on fruits, and himself for eating them. The open tin of pineapple slices still sat on the kitchen table.

Josh kissed his neck and then slinked down his body, letting his lips graze across any visible skin.  
He stopped at Tylers hips and hooked his fingers under the waist band of Tylers shorts, pulling them down along with his briefs slowly.

Tyler put his arm over his eyes, hiding himself away from Josh's burning gaze as he pulled his bottom clothing off completely.   
"Okay?"  
The wetness on Tylers underwear was indication if anything that this was okay, that Tyler was enjoying himself.   
He licked his finger, tasting Tyler and wetting it before slipping it back into him up to the first knuckle, and used his tongue to lick over his clit, loving the way Tyler spread his legs further, bucking his hips up against Josh's mouth to get more friction.   
He added another finger, gradually so Tyler could adjust, and spread the two, lowering his mouth just slightly to slot his tongue in with them.  
He could feel Tyler spasming around his digits, whining and fisting his hands in Josh's curly locks.  
He continued this for a while, until he decided enough was enough and went back to sucking Tylers clit, until he took over, tightening his grip on Josh's head and grinding himself against Josh's teeth and lips, faster and faster until his pace stuttered and he inhaled sharply, a surge of fluid hit Josh. He lapped it up greedily, not caring that he was messing his face and Tylers thighs.  
Seeing Tyler cum was the _hottest_ thing the young boy had ever seen and, hips jumping against the bed, he felt himself release prematurely, moaning and groaning at Tylers taste and his own orgasm.  
Tyler sighed shakily, his head rolling on the pillow it rested on, chest jumping, mind hazed. His legs trembled where they rested around Josh's ears.

Josh breathed out against Tylers heated skin and raised himself to his knees, wiping a hand over his face and smiling at Tyler, who smiled contentedly back, red faced and barely able to keep his eyes open.  
"You need anything?" He asked, breathless, running a hand through his mussed hair.  
Josh flushed, "no. Came just from you…"

Tyler gaped at him and then giggled, sitting half up to tug Josh down over him, "I'm so glad my parents left me here."

Tyler couldnt have had a better first time.  



End file.
